


Mistake My Words, but Never My Love

by Processpending



Series: A Mister, A Mistress and a God [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Processpending/pseuds/Processpending
Summary: It's been months since Loki brokedown about his weight and you and Tom have tried so hard to reassure him that you both love your softer god, but a teasing comment from Tom about Loki's stretchmarks does more damage than he realizes.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: A Mister, A Mistress and a God [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553257
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Mistake My Words, but Never My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!  
> If you're just tuning in this series can be read in any order. It's short and like a sour patch kid, first it's sad then it's sweet.

You’re tucked into Loki’s side, both propped against the headboard for what’s become your nightly ritual, Loki having read to the babies as Tom takes care to rub lotion over your stretched stomach.

"Looks like we need to rub some on your belly as well." Tom jokes, fingers trailing over the stretch marks creeping up the swell of Loki's belly from where his shirt had ridden up, before rising to wash his hands, missing the tears that well in Loki's eyes as he futilely tugs his shirt down, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. You tilt your head back on his shoulder, wanting to comfort and reassure but his gentle hands on your shoulders ease you off of him slipping under the covers and turning on his side away from you. 

"Lo." You start,running your hand gently down his side and over his hip, hoping to coax him back, hope blooming as he starts to turn towards you, but then Tom's back, smiling broadly at you and Loki's rolled further away on your other side. 

_Oh Thomas, you dolt._

o~O~o

"Where's Loki?" You bite your lip at Tom's question. You'd talked yourself into telling him when he'd come home, it had to be done before he made another inadvertent comment. It’s the _how_ that was proving much more difficult. 

"He's laying down, his stomach was bothering him." You frown at how inadequate a description that is. "Thomas," you pause, trying to piece together the words that had escaped you all day.

"Uh-oh, full name." Tom teases, getting as close as your belly will allow, his hands coming to rest on your hips. Usually you smile at him and steal a kiss, the nonissue easily dissipating, it's when you make no move to embrace him back that his teasing smile falters. "(Y/N)?"

"Have you...noticed anything about Loki lately?" Tom thinks for a moment before shaking his head no, confusion drawing his features in. You mentally facepalm, all right, subtle didn't work.

"Loki's stomach hurts because he nearly ate his body weight today because your crack about his stretch marks last night hurt." 

"Oh, bless. I didn't...it was just a joke." The concern is clear in Tom's voice, his smile falling as he thinks back, he should have known, Loki had struggled with his softer self from the beginning.

"I know babe, I told him as much, he just needs to know that from _you._ " You cup Tom's cheek, stretching up for your kiss now. "He's laying down."

"I'm gonna go lay with him." Tom murmurs and you nod even though you know it wasn't a question. 

Tom slips into the the dim bedroom, barely able to make out the huddled form on the bed. Tom toes off his shoes while his eyes adjust, finally making out Loki stretched out on his side, back to the door.

"Babe, (Y/N) said you weren't feeling well." Tom keeps his voice gentle but Loki still tenses, giving away his ploy of sleep. Tom eases himself onto the bed behind Loki, stretching himself out as well, he moves until he's pressed nearly flush against Loki's back. Resting his elbow on Loki's hip, noting it's not the usual sharpness, he lets his hand settle on the curve of his husband's belly. 

Loki goes absolutely still under Tom’s touch and the man feels even worse for his careless comment, he never wants his husband to loathe his touch. Working in small circles he begins to rub the curve, the barest of pressure telling him that you weren't kidding, his belly glutted with food is drum tight.

Loki clamps down on the noise of displeasure when Tom stops rubbing his stomach long minutes later, his heart dropping when he feels Tom get off the bed. _You petulant fool. He's leaving you now and it's no wonder, belly so swollen with food you had to lay down. You're no better than Volstagg._

So lost in his thoughts Loki doesn't realize Tom has come around his side of the bed, crouching so he's eyelevel. "Oh, love." The words are breathed out at the sight before him, fresh fears making their traitorous way down chubby cheeks. "Can you scoot back for me?" Loki does so as though it's a command, the motion mechanical, still not meeting Tom's eyes. 

Stretching out once more, this time Tom wraps his left arm around Loki's shoulders, drawing him close until the curve of his belly presses into his own. Slipping his right hand under the too tight shirt he begins to rub Loki's belly once more.

"I just wanted to hold you. I'm so sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean to hurt you." Loki nods but Tom doesn't think the words are actually sinking in.

"Talk to me." Tom doesn't know how he didn’t notice, there has to be at least thirty pounds, but then he thinks of you and how much bigger you are and how none of it mattered, he loves you both.

"It's...embarrassing." Tom has the sense to hold his tongue and he's grateful he does once Loki starts again. "I know I've gained weight, we _have_ mirrors, but (Y/N) hasn't seemed to mind, she treats it like a fun secret, like it isn't shameful." Tom breaks in at that.

"It isn't shameful."

" _None_ of my clothes fit Thomas." As Tom thinks back he realizes he can't recall the last time he saw Loki in his preferred skinny jeans or fitted shirts.

"That just means shopping, not shame."

"I have stretch marks because I'm too _fat_." Tom winces as Loki spits the word like it's a curse. "So instead of being better I stuff myself until I'm going to burst." Tom barely catches the words, Loki's eyes cast down in shame as he tries to curl himself up, tries to hide the tears.

Tom eases Loki onto his back, fighting the urge as he watches his god bite back a sob, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks. _He thinks I'm pushing him away._

Loki's hands try to soothe away the sharp cramp from the movement, willing the man to leave, to not be witness to his humiliation. But Loki feels sick when Tom does rise from the bed, fighting the urge to call him back, to beg for another chance. Before he can show his weakness the bed dips under Tom's weight as he kneels on the side of the bed, swinging his leg over Loki so he's straddling him.

Tom eases Loki’s shirt up until his stomach is bare, leaning over Tom presses a kiss to Loki's lips before he begins where his stomach starts just below his breastbone, trailing featherlight kisses over the sensitive skin, goosebumps rising in his wake. 

When Tom straightens and grabs a familiar bottle he feels Loki tense beneath him once more, eyes on the lotion.

"I meant what I said, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Rubbing his hands together in an effort to warm the lotion he begins to rub the cream into Loki’s stomach, taking extra care on the underside where the stretch marks are worst. 

Tom can tell Loki’s embarrassed by his growing excitement from his ministrations, his stiffness obvious in the soft pants he’s wearing along with the burning in his cheeks. He can’t bring himself to meet Tom’s eyes and the man won’t do anything more until he has Loki fully present. 

Bracing himself on either side of Loki, Tom leans over the taut swell of his stomach, capturing the god’s mouth in a kiss, tongue slipping between lips parted in surprise. It doesn’t take long for Loki’s hands to find the man’s waist, pulling him closer, teeth nipping at his lip, ravenous mouths separating only when their bodies demand air.

“Thomas.” The name is followed by a keening plea, Loki trying to buck his hips but the weight of his belly forces them down.

“What will please you? What do you want?” The words are interspersed with kiss and nips along Loki’s softened jaw. 

“ _Y_ _ou_.” Loki pants the word, shifting as though to get on all fours when Tom’s gentle hands stop him, fear and pain flashing in his eyes.

“I want to taste you.” Tom would love nothing more than to fill Loki with his seed, feel just how much food he’s crammed into his stomach, how different the god would feel below him this full, but he also knows Loki’s belly is already cramping from the abuse and while Loki wants it now, he will be curled in a ball, whimpering shortly after. A sight that Tom can’t handle being the cause of. 

Any protests Loki has, any clever arguments waiting on his silvertongue fade the moment he feels Tom’s tongue lick up the length of his cock, his body shivering. The man teases, taking Loki’s length, sucking hard before swirling his tongue around, Loki’s hands clenching the bedsheets. 

Tom enjoys bringing Loki just to the cusp again and again until Loki is writhing beneath him, until he thinks his god may come apart if he doesn’t bring him to completion soon.

Tom grabs the thick roll of Loki’s hips, the god arching at the touch before he begins rubbing the overfull stomach, just this side of too much pressure, Loki’s head thrown back as a keening wail of need is torn from him and he spills his seed in Tom’s mouth. 

You watch from the doorway as your husband brings your god to release, the pale dome of Loki’s belly glowing in the little light from the window as he arches in pleasure, hands twisting the sheets. Tom works his way up Loki’s body, kissing the sensitive underbelly, working slowly up until Tom’s encouraging slow, sated kisses from Loki, gathering the content god in his arms once more, relishing the feel of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I actually had another one all queued up but it had a reference to the lotion debacle and I'm trying (ish) to post these in some semblance of an order...at least until I go back to the beginning and we get to see the start of chubby Loki.
> 
> As always, comments/kudos/emojis/random outbursts greatly appreciated and highly encouraged!


End file.
